User blog:BoomTexan/Surprise Attack by MasterJPixelAJ
This was one of my first days in the apocalypse. I was in this small neighborhood, which I don't remember the name of because at the time I didn't have a map, or anything to help tell where I was. There was a barn and a couple houses. I decided to do my normal routine, quickly going into the houses, checking for any loot that was actually worth keeping. There was this one purple house that was a little bigger than the others. I went in and was disappointed to see all that was in the house was just some cans of beans. Then I come out of the house and there's something flashing blue in the distance. I look closer and it's this other guy who has the same hair color and hairstyle as me, along with the same color of vest: blue. He starts walking to the group of houses I'm in, and for a second I freak out wondering if he's going to try to kill me. All I have right now is the Makarov you get from spawning, and that surely wouldn't be enough against whatever gun he would have had. He gets closer and I find out he's friendly. His username is Xx_BlueLightning_xX (but we're going to call him Blue so I don't have to keep typing that.) I join his group, which is only the two of us. After a bit of talking the sun goes down and we start heading to another neighborhood that's down the hill from our current location. Blue's constantly sprinting, and I find it hard to keep up because my thirst bar is pretty low, and I don't want to waste the rest while running. Eventually we make it to this little town and start looting some stuff. We don't find any new guns, but I end up finding one mag of Makarov ammo, and a couple cans of soda. Blue decides we have to keep moving and we start heading towards Kin. Eventually we get to Kin and I am very surprised there are no zombies. Blue tells me I should stay where I am, right at the front of the town, to keep watch while he goes and sets up a camp site. I sit there for a few minutes, slowly getting bored because nothing is happening. My hunger bar is getting low, and I'm tempted to head inside Kin and ask Blue if I can search the city for any food. Then I remember I have some extra beans from when we got to Kin, so I eat those and go back to watching. A little bit later, this random humvee pulls up and there's two guys sitting inside. They're both wearing masks and camoflauge. I was a little dumb back then so I went up to the humvee to see if they were here to help. Then out of nowhere, the guy sitting in the passenger seat pulls out a shotgun and shoots me right in the face. When I get back to the loadout menu, I type in group chat that Blue needs to run. "Dude, run! There were these guys in a humvee that shot me for no reason!" "It's not safe dude! Go!" A few minutes later Blue tells me he escaped. Unfortunately I was not so lucky. Category:Blog posts